1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire-bound product, such as a desk calendar, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, calendars are charts on which months, days, and 24 divisions in the lunar cycle, and events for 1 year are drawn so as to be used in daily life, religious ceremonies or for historical and scientific purposes.
Calendars are divided into wall calendars used in a hanging state on walls and desk calendars used in a standing state on desks.
A conventional desk calendar has a structure in which a plurality of paper sheets is connected to a frame using a connection unit, such as a spring, and many wire-bound products, such as the desk calendar, have been placed on the market.
Each of the conventional wire-bound products, such the desk calendar, includes a frame standing on a table, a plurality of paper sheets, and a spring to connect the frame and the plurality of paper sheets.
For example, a desk calendar includes a frame standing on a table, a plurality of calendar paper sheets, i.e., 12 calendar paper sheets respectively stating 12 months, and a spring to connect the frame and the calendar paper sheets.
The frame is formed in a triangular shape including a front plate, a rear plate, and a bottom plate.
The plural calendar paper sheets, on which date information of the respective months are printed, are disposed on the front surface of the front plate of the frame. In general, the date information is printed on the front surfaces of the respective paper sheets, and designs or advertisements are printed on the rear surfaces of the respective paper sheets.
A connection unit, such as the spring, connects the plural calendar paper sheets so as to allow the plural calendar paper sheets to be turned over one by one as well as to prevent the plural calendar paper sheets from being separated.
The conventional desk calendar further includes an adhesive unit to adhere the calendar paper sheets, connected by the connection unit, to the front surface of the front plate of the frame.
The conventional desk calendar is manufactured with four pieces of a laminated paper board, i.e., the front plate, the rear plate, and the two bottom plates, thus having high manufacturing costs.
Further, the conventional desk calendar is configured such that the calendar paper sheets are turned over rearward, thus placing advertisements only on a single surface of each of the calendar paper sheets. That is, a user can see date information printed on the front surface of the paper sheet but cannot see designs or advertisements printed on the rear surface of the paper sheet. Further, since the designs or the advertisements printed on the rear surface of the paper sheet are located on the rear portion of the frame after the paper sheet is turned over rearward, in order to see the designs or the advertisements, the user must turn the frame around. Further, in this case, the user cannot see date information printed on the front surface of the paper sheet.
First of all, the frame is formed in the fixed triangular structure, and thus it is difficult to adjust an eye level of the calendar according to user's taste.